Bruce Fowler
Bruce Lambourne Fowler (born July 10, 1947) is an American trombonist and composer. He played trombone on many Frank Zappa records, as well as with Captain Beefheart and in the Fowler Brothers Band. He composes and arranges music for movies, and has been the composer, orchestrator, or conductor for many popular films. He is the son of jazz educator William L. Fowler and the brother of multi-instrumentalist Walt Fowler and bassist Tom Fowler. He is the father of Rhea Fowler, bass guitar player for the Naturals. Bruce Fowler is participating in the Band from Utopia, the Mar Vista Philharmonic, and Jon Larsen's Strange News from Mars, featuring Zappa alumni Tommy Mars and Arthur Barrow. He also recorded albums with Air Pocket, a band including his siblings. Fowler is the recipient of the 2007 Film & TV Music Awards for Best Score Conductor and Best Orchestrator. Discography With Frank Zappa/The Mothers of Invention *''Over-Nite Sensation'' - 1973 *''Apostrophe (')'' - 1974 *''Roxy & Elsewhere'' - 1974 *''Bongo Fury'' - 1975 (Captain Beefheart appears on this album as well) *''Zoot Allures'' - 1976 *''Studio Tan'' - 1978 *''Sleep Dirt'' - 1979 *''You Can't Do That on Stage Anymore, Vol. 1'' - 1988 *''Broadway the Hard Way'' - 1989 *''The Best Band You Never Heard in Your Life'' - 1991 *''You Can't Do That on Stage Anymore, Vol. 4'' - 1991 *''Make a Jazz Noise Here'' - 1991 *''Beat the Boots'' - 1992 **''Unmitigated Audacity'' - 1974 **''Piquantique'' - 1973 *''You Can't Do That on Stage Anymore, Vol. 6'' - 1992 *''Imaginary Diseases'' - 2006 *''Trance-Fusion'' - 2006 *''Wazoo'' - 2007 With Captain Beefheart *''Shiny Beast (Bat Chain Puller)'' - 1978 *''Doc at the Radar Station'' - 1980 *''I'm Going to Do What I Wanna Do: Live at My Father's Place 1978'' - 2000 With The Toshiko Akiyoshi - Lew Tabackin Big Band *''Farewell'' - 1980 *''From Toshiko With Love also released as Tanuki's Night Out'' - 1981 *''European Memoirs'' - 1982 With Eric Clapton *''The Road to Escondido'' - 2006 With Stu Nevitt *''The Marion Kind'' - 2007 With Jon Larsen *''Strange News From Mars'' - 2007 With Stan Ridgway *''The Big Heat'' - 1986 With Oingo Boingo *''Boingo Alive'' - 1988 *''Dark at the End of the Tunnel'' - 1990 With Ed Mann *''Perfect World'' - 1990 With Avenged Sevenfold *''Avenged Sevenfold'' - 2007 Solo works *''Entropy'' - 1995 *''Synthetic Division'' - 1995 *''Ants Can Count'' - 1995 *''Inception'' - 2010 External links *Bruce Fowler at AllMusic *Bruce Fowler on IMDb Category:Jazz fusion musicians Category:American jazz trombonists Category:American male composers Category:American composers Category:American conductors (music) Category:University of North Texas alumni Category:1948 births Category:Living people Category:The Mothers of Invention members Category:The Magic Band members Category:Bruce Fowler Category:Lebo M Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Steve Jablonsky Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Steve Mazzaro Category:Atli Örvarsson Category:Henry Jackman Category:Klaus Badelt Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:James Newton Howard Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:Junkie XL Category:Jasha Klebe Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Matthew Margeson Category:Jeff Rona Category:Elliot Goldenthal Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Nathan Stornetta Category:Mychael Danna Category:A. R. Rahman